onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 71
Chapter 71 is titled "King of the Beasts". Cover Volume: 8 Pg.: 169 Buggy's Crew: After the Battle! Vol. 24: "Violent Parts!!" Buggy's body parts suddenly come to life and start attacking the natives. The crew is knocked out of the cooking pot during the chaos. Short Summary Usopp discovers Nami's family and what her true intentions were when joining the Straw Hats. Zoro is captured by Arlong in Arlong Park and discovers that Nami has been working with Arlong from day one. Long Summary When Nojiko tells Usopp that the house he is currently in is the house where Nami lived as a child as well as informing him that they are adopted sisters and telling him that their "mother" is dead. Usopp says that Nami betrayed her village since she joined Arlong pirates, who control her hometown Cocoyasi Village. Nojiko questions Usopp's business with Nami which Usopp replies he has some things to think because of info he just received. Additionally, he says that all she wanted from the crew was for the treasure and asks why she saved his village and looked happy with them. Nojiko questions Nami being happy and then restates that he shouldn't start anything with the Arlong Pirates since it will lead to death which Usopp replies that he will just leave since he has found the ship. After Nojiko points out the Going Merry, Usopp realizes that they landed near Cocoyasi Village which Usopp panics. Nojiko asks what's wrong and Usopp replies that he remembered that one of his crewmates was captured by the fishmen and is in a critical condition. Indeed, Zoro has been taken to Arlong Park where has been being questioned by Arlong. Zoro insults Arlong by calling him a half-fish mutant and restates that he is looking for a girl. Arlong saids he will forgive Zoro once for the insult and says fishmen are supior to humans. Shortly after, Nami appears much to Zoro's surprise seeing her here with Arlong. Arlong says she is an exception and is revealed that she is the Arlong Pirates cartographer. Once hearing this, Zoro questions why Nami is with Arlong who askes if they know each other. Nami answers by saying that he was just another victim. Then Zoro asks Nami if this is her "true self" and she answers yes and that she has been with Arlong all along. After Nami's statement, Arlong laughs and calls her a "cold-blodded witch" who only wants money much to Nami's dislike. Zoro notices this and jumps into the pool. Nami reacts to this by driving in and saves Zoro. After the rescue, Nami asks what he was doing which Zoro remarks that he should be asking that question to her and says she shouldn't be acting tough. Nami replies that she doesn't want him involved in this anymore. Afterwards, Nami tells the fishman to lock Zoro up and she will kill him later. Shortly after, a fishman approaches Arlong saying that a longed nose human got away. Arlong says that the human is probably in Cocoyasi Village and saids he has business to attend to their anyway. In Cocoyasi Village, the villagers hear of Arlong's coming and wonder what business he has since he already collected the tribute. Genzo answers by saying that Arlong found his weapons. Arlong arrives and begins questioning Gen on possession of weapons. Gen answers that it is a hobby to collect weapons. Arlong says he can't possess any weapons since all they do it bring violence. A frighten Usopp says he isn't human which Nojiko reply that he is a fishman and says that Naime must be at Arlong Park since she isn't with Arlong. Arlong threatens Gen by stating back when he destroyed Gosa Village due to no one paying tributes. Usopp asks what a tribute is which Nojiko explains that tribute is money they pay every month in order for them live. If one person doesn't pay in the village, the village is destroyed. Before leaving, Arlong tells the town to work hard for money since tribute is coming up. Back at Arlong Park, Nami rushes Zoro to escape before Arlong's return. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Zoro is taken to Arlong Park for questioning by Arlong himself. *Nami shows feelings of friendship for Zoro by saving him from drowning. *Nami's step-mother is dead. *Villagers have to pay a tribute to Arlong every month or their village is destroyed. Characters 1: first introduction 3: first apparition Anime Episode p5 to p8: Episode 31 p1 to p4 and p9 to p19: Episode 32 Site Navigation it:Capitolo 71